Erk's Life in Castle Reglay
by I-Am-Erk
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Story starts when Erk moves in with Pent and Louise. Maids get attracted to Erk for his charming look. Ratings may change! (No Lemons though)
1. First Day

Erk is paired with lots of other girls! I got this from an anime I remember (forgot what it was called and I didn't steal this idea from anything). It starts when Erk moves in with Pent and Louise. Actually this is sort of from TWO animes. Please don't report this (I'm not stealing or copying or anything). Erk is 15 in this one ok? Good.

* * *

Erk was laying in the carriage sent to him to be brought to Castle Reglay. His Uncle Pent and Aunt Louise had agreed with his parents to have Erk as Pent's apprentice. His head was resting on a pillow he had brought with his things and read a book to keep himself preoccupied. It had been a few hours now. Three or four hours passed and the mage was already reading his fourth book. He looked out the carriage into the horizon and saw Castle Reglay. A slight smile appeared on his face. Ten minutes later, the carriage arrived at the gates. Pent and Louise were in view waiting to greet Erk.

"Hello, Uncle Pent." Erk bowed his head at Pent, responding with a chuckle.

"Same to you, Erk."

"Hello Erk!" Louise said with a smile on her face. She embraced Erk in a hug.

"Hello."

Pent and Louise walked with Erk around the castle giving him a tour telling him where was where and what was what, which Erk would probably forget. A few maids around Erk's age, were wondering who he was whenever he passed by. Erk had not noticed this, as Pent was in a deep conversation with Erk.

Half an hour later, Erk was lead into his room by Louise.

"This is where you'll be sleeping Erk. The bathroom is over there and a few shelves were put for your books. If you have any questions ask one of the servants or guards. Well, we'll be in our room. See you at dinner Erk."

Erk nodded and laid the back of his head on the pillow.

_Erk was on his desk reading a book. Next to him were piles and piles of books. Pent was in front of the desk yelling at Erk. He was reading as fast, but just fast enough to read the text. Pent whacked the books from the table and took a book and raisedit above Erk._

"ACK!" Erk's head darted up from the pillow and Louise looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Erk? Are you ok?"

"…Yes…I'm alright…Just a bad dream…" Erk panted looking down at the covers of his bed. His forehead was almost covered in sweat, because of the dream, but it was probably because of the sheets covering him.

"Well dinner's ready. Just came to let you know."

"Oh ok. I'll be down in a minute. Just need to get a drink of water."

"Good. See you in the dining room."

Minutes later, Erk was in the dining room eating a 7 star meal.

"Wow this food is great!" Erk swallowed the spiced pork (don't know if it's a food) and downed some juice (don't know if they had that).

"Yes, expect that every dinner Erk." Pent grinned at his comment.

A maid walked by and set some food down in front of Erk. She glanced at Erk as she left, and then glanced a second time, observing him.

"So uncle, when will we start training?"

"Woah, don't rush Erk. You just got here. Relax." Pent smiled at Erk.

"Sorry. Almost forgot."

"No Problem. Oh and Erk?"

"Yes."

"Meet any girls?" Pent grinned at Erk.

"Huh?!"

"Never mind."

Later that night Erk had arrived at his room. He took a walk around the castle to find a place he would see the next day. Erk walked into his bathroom to take his shower. Changing into his night cloths, which weren't really different from his regular cloths (something similar to his shirt and pants, but without the cloak), Erk lied on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling thinking about the next day….

The next morning, Erk had awaken in his bed room at seven a.m. He was half awake, because he had went to bed at two in the morning. His eyes opened half way and saw a figure in front of him. He couldn't quite make out the image, but wasn't really trying to since he was really tired. His eyes took in an outfit, a black/white outfit that seemed familiar. At first, Erk thought it was Louise, waiting for him to wake up at the side of the bed. But the figure wasn't even close to the side of the bed.

"….Louise?….Is that you?…"

"No." Replied a female voice.

Erk's tired eyebrows furrowed and looked at the figure more closely. The first thing he noticed was that the figure wasn't on the bed's side. The second thing he noticed was that the person was a she. Erk's body started to awake, feeling a weight on top of his waist. Afterwards he observed the body more closely and noticed the outfit to be of a maid's. He looked at the face, which had a green bandana matching her hair, which was darker green. Erk's brain kicked in and realized someone was straddling him. And it was a female. The eyes on the mage had widened more to reveal a girl his age. The girl giggled and a grin had planted on her face. A scream was produced from Erk's mouth.

* * *

HEHEHE! Cliff hanger! I'm not good with using sentence variety so sorry! Remember to review! 


	2. Girl Trouble

Well Ivanfanatic saved my story. She reviewed and said that it wasn't allowed. Oh well. Merry Christmas! Never mind. It's officially 25 minutes after Christmas. I got my DS! Yay!

* * *

A scream was produced from Erk's mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Erk?" replied the female.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong with YOU?!"

"I just wanted take a walk around the castle," replied the girl seductively.

"Can you just get off? I thought you just clean stuff and help around the castle!"

"Can't I take a break?" The girl winked.

"Take it in your room!"

The girl started drawing circles on his chest and replied in a fake sad voice, "But it gets boring… And I get lonely," She stopped the circling with her fingers. "Don't you like girls Erk?"

The door opened and Pent came in, "Erk did you scream- WOAH." Pent's eyes went wide.

"No! It's not what it looks like! She started it!" Erk pointed at the girl.

"Wow! Erk I never thought you had it in you! First night you're here and you already have a girlfriend in bed!" Pent laughed hard.

"NO! It's nothing like THAT!"

Pent's laughing stopped.

"Hehe… Ok fine. Rebecca? You should get back to work now."

"Yes Sir Pent." She got off Erk and bowed. She left the room and passed a smile at Erk before leaving.

"…Can't I file a restraining order or something?"

"Well, sorry. Your not even old enough yet to sign one."

"Sigh."

"So, you going to visit her? I know where her room is."

"NO."

A few minutes later, Erk was down at the dining hall. He started eating his breakfast which was Louise's pancakes. Erk didn't talk during breakfast. He was sort of ticked off and didn't want to be annoyed today. It was only the second day here and he was already having trouble. Erk's meal was gone in minutes.

The day went pretty fast. Lunch went by, the afternoon, and then went dinner. Erk was reading in the hall, his focus concentrated on the book. A female voice called out to him.

A girl 14 or 15 was looking at Erk. She had black hair and had a sword sheathed on her belt. She was wearing a maid outfit so Erk guessed she was one of the servants She asked him, "Hey, you. Can you help me out?"

"Uh sure. What can I do?"

"I need a boost so I can hang this up on the wall."

"Ok… I don't think I'll drop you or anything."

"Good." She picked up a picture frame and Erk sat down waiting for her to get on him. Her legs (not foot) went around Erk's head. He twitched and blushed at this. Anyways, Erk stood up to lift her up. Her thighs were behind his head and her legs going down his chest. Erk twitched twice. The girl started hanging the frame. While she was doing this, Erk's mind drifted off. He was very tired for some reason. After all, he only had 5 hours of sleep.

"Ok! I got it up. You can let me down now."

Erk woke up and lost his balance. "Ah! Ack." He fell along with the girl. First the girl fell and then Erk fell on top of her. The back of his head fell on her breasts which were probably D cups.

"OW! Damn that hurt…You ok?… sorry about that…" When he tried to get up, he fell on, his face somehow turning and falling onto her breasts. Erk turned bright red.

The girl got up and was glaring with a VERY evil look on her face.

Erk backed up. "It was an accident I can explain!!"

The girl drew her sword.

Erk gulped and sprinted away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LECH! I'M GOING TO CUT YOU IN HALF LIKE A STICK!"

Erk was chased around the WHOLE entire castle. LITERALLY. By the time he had lost her, he was already VERY exausted. His muscles were aching, his legs were tired, he had a few cuts and bruises from bumping into walls and almost getting slashed with the girl's sword. Erk fell onto his bed.

15 or so minutes later, Erk took his towel and night clothing and went into the spring which had been found outside. Erk had heard that it would be really relaxing to soak in the hot water.

He stripped his cloths, put on a towel, and submerged his whole body, except his head, into the water. He sighed deeply. The mage was right; this hot water was relaxing.

Five minutes passed and the door opened. A nude female casually strode in. Erk heard a the door, but did not care, for he was in the men's spring. The female dipped in next to him. Erk's eyes were closed and his head was kicked back. When he noticed "he" was next to him, he started to talk.

"…Are you one of the servants or something…?"

"Yes." The female voice replied.

Erk's eyes opened halfway. This was a female voice, Erk thought. Why didn't sound like a guy?

The girl grinned as she stared at Erk waiting for an answer.

In five seconds Erk turned to face the girl. He saw REBBECCA.

A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the castle


End file.
